


Power

by LyriaFrost



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollows have a hierarchy of power, so do Shinigami. So it's only natural that the Vizard have one as well. Though Shinji is the day-to-day leader, there is someone else who holds the highest position of power in their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

Hollows have a hierarchy of power, just like every other species. The powerful lead, the weaker follow, the weakest are weeded out. Shinigami operate the same way. So, naturally, when the Vizard became, well, Vizard, they sought to reestablish their own hierarchy within their own species. Their Hollows all deferred to Shinji because he had managed to hold off his Hollow the longest during the initial battle, so he was named the de facto leader of the group. And yet, all eight of the former Shinigami knew that he was just a placeholder for their real leader, a man who could not always be with them. 

This man had been the one to rescue them from Aizen, and bring them back to Seireitei, even at the cost of using forbidden techniques. He had tried to get rid of the Hollows and heal them, even though his attempt had failed and ended with him being falsely charged with the crimes. With help from his friends, he and the Vizard were able to escape to the human world. He was able to hide all of the reiatsus in custom-made gigais. Then he set about teaching them how to survive now. He helped them all defeat, suppress, and control their Hollows. They could never go back to Seireitei, no matter how well they could control their new powers. However, they were comfortable in their new lives, never hungry or cold or exposed. He made sure they were taken care of and protected from both the human world and Soul Society. 

Truly, the Vizard owed a great debt to Urahara Kisuke; one they felt could never be repaid in full. Because he, Tessai, and Yoruichi had done so much to help them, they were banished from Seireitei, never able to return. Two captains and a commander, suddenly and completely cut off from their divisions and corps. No one knew what was happening back in Seireitei now, with six captains, three lieutenants, and the two highest ranked members of the Kido Corps out of commission. Many changes would have to happen, fast, but there was little those on Earth could do, for now. Perhaps in a few years, when all the excitement over this episode died down and security was relaxed again, Yoruichi would be able to sneak around the Soul Society and see how everything was coming along. 

But for now, the human world was all that mattered to those banished forever. They had to make a life for themselves, find employment so that they could pay for all the necessities of life. Kisuke was always working in his lab, trying to find some way to reverse the Hollowification. Yoruichi was finding ways to sneak back into Soul Society and Tessai was always working on the barriers around whatever building they were currently living in. This meant that the Vizard had to be the ones to go out and get jobs to earn money and pay for food. They usually did low level, minimum wage jobs like working as waiters and cashiers. Lisa almost always worked in a bookstore (especially ones that sold adult literature and magazines), Shinji usually worked at a grocery store (to get discounts on food), and Rose liked to work in retail (he said it was to get discounts on clothing, but the others knew that he just liked the fashion). The rest just worked wherever they could find employment, which could sometimes be difficult due to Hiyori’s height and apparent age, Mashiro’s personality and hair color, and Kensei’s imposing personality. 

Unfortunately, every few months they would be found by the Shinigami who were still scouring the World of the Living, looking for them. The Vizard and their allies would try to sneak away before they were surrounded, but sometimes they were forced to fight small battles in order to escape. After they escaped, they would head to a new town where they would find a new place to stay, build new barriers, and start new jobs. 

This continued on for many months. As time went on, the Shinigami attacks became less and less frequent until they stopped altogether. Soon after, Kisuke and Tessai left, heading to Karakura Town for some secret reason. Yoruichi hung around a while, but she would often leave, sometimes for days at a time. When she eventually stopped coming back, none of the Vizard even noticed. One of the three would drop by every month or so, to make sure everything was okay, but the Vizard were mostly left on their own. They had already developed their own hierarchy within the eight of them, and they were used to taking care of themselves. So they just continued living normal lives, hiding their true identities, until the day came that Kisuke asked them to join him in Karakura Town, and everything started to change.


End file.
